Something Sweeter
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Harry wants a snack... when Remus comes home he finds he is also looking for something to cure him of his sweet tooth and finds something sweeter then expected. ha ha It's rated M for a reason people you have been warned!


**Okay peeps I've got no Beta! I had one but she hasn't returned any of my e-mails soooo yeah I hope they are all right and there isn't anything wrong! Anyways yeah so be kind if you find a mistake!**

**This was just for funsies we all know how much Remus likes his chocolate!**

**I own nothing except the plot in this fic…. If I did own them…. This would have happened in the epilogue…. This would have **_**been**_** the epilogue…. Lol? **

**Something Sweeter**

Harry stood in front of his fridge with the door wide open. He scanned the shelves with his green eyes trying to find a snack. He had had a long day at St. Mungo's so, of course, he wanted something chocolate! He had been married to Remus Lupin for almost 5yrs., and had known the man for a little over 11yrs. It was safe to say Remus' obsession with chocolate had caught on with Harry, especially since it was so delectable in the first place.

And that is what Harry was now craving. It really shouldn't be so hard to find something chocolate in a house occupied by two chocolate lovers.

He scanned the fridge again, then he looked to the door, and there he saw it! CHOCOLATE! Harry snatched up the _large_ bottle of chocolate syrup and placed it on the table. He couldn't eat it by itself, he needed something with it. He turned back to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. There right in the front was a carton of vanilla ice cream. Harry pulled it out and placed it on the table with the syrup. He moved to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl and a large spoon.

He scooped out three large scoops of the ice cream before placing it back in the freezer. He sat down at the table and drizzled the chocolate on his ice cream until it didn't look like vanilla anymore. With a large smile on his face he plunged his spoon into the sweet treat.

He had eaten one of his scoops when he heard the 'whoosh' of the floo meaning Remus was home… finally!

"Harry love? Where are you?"

"In here Remy!" Remus walked into the room with a big smile for Harry. He walked over the table and sat down next to his husband.

"What are you eating my love?"

"Ice cream! Want some?" Remus looked on Harry with a shocked expression.

"Harry it's below freezing outside and the snow is almost pilled to the window and you're eating _ice cream_?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and proceeded to take a huge scoop of ice cream and slip in into his mouth. He sucked on the sweet cool treat until it was gone then slowly (making sure Remus' eyes were glued to him) slid the spoon out of his mouth as seductively as he could manage without smirking.

When the spoon was finally free of his scorching lips he responded. "I was craving chocolate, all we have is this chocolate syrup and I needed something to put it on!" Remus didn't seem to be paying any attention to Harry's words. The werewolf's eyes were glued to Harry's thin pink lips. There was a smudge of the chocolate syrup on his upper lip and Remus wanted nothing more than to suck it from the young man's lip.

Harry scooped out another mouthful of the ice cream and popped it into his mouth, licking the spoon spotless once again as Remus' eyes never once strayed from the smudge. Finally Remus snapped. He quickly leaned over Harry and slid the spoon from his lover's lips throwing it to the floor with a clatter. He kissed the young man for all he was worth. Their lips parted and some of the ice cream Harry had not yet swallowed mixed into their kiss. It was surprisingly erotic for both men. Remus sucked the corner of Harry's upper lips into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the smudge until he was sure it was gone. He pulled back, both of them were panting as they looked into each other's glazed eyes.

A sudden movement was made and the next thing Remus knew he had a lap full of Harry. Their lips were connected again and Remus swiped his tongue over Harry's lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted. Their tongues wrestled, Harry's tongue doing a perfect imitation of what it had done to the spoon.

While Harry was thoroughly distracted by the kiss Remus reached around him and grabbed the bottle of syrup. He pulled away from Harry slowly once the bottle was in his grasp. Harry and Remus were both panting as Remus spoke.

"I know something sweeter then ice cream this can top." The words slid from Remus' tongue like velvet. The words moved over Harry caressing his heated skin in sinful ways. Remus gave Harry his seductively sexy sideways smirk as he ran his hands up Harry's chest and before he knew what was happening, the shirt was ripped open. Little white button flew across the kitchen as Remus looked down at the exposed taunt muscular chest and stomach of his lover. Harry wanted to yelp in outrage at the destruction of his nice shirt.

He was quickly silenced as he took in the feeling of Remus' eyes roaming slowly over the newly exposed skin, Harry could _feel_ Remus' eyes drinking him. They had been together for five years and the feeling of Remus checking him out still gave him a great rush of pleasure.

He ran his fingers across Remus' shoulder and up into his hair, sliding through the soft light brown locks. Remus' eye slowly slid up to meet Harry's, they smiled to each other, just staring into the others eyes.

Harry heard a loud click that seemed to spur them both from the powerful gaze. Harry slid his eyes down to see the cap of the chocolate syrup bottle open. Harry looked back up at Remus with a questioning look, that smirky smile was back. Realization dawned on him, it turned out it didn't matter that he understood because right at that moment the bottle was tilted and a thick stream slid down over his neck and chest.

He gasped in surprise, his head falling back at the cool liquid running down his hot skin. His hands tugged on Remus' hair lightly as Remus' extremely warm mouth sucked up the chocolate. It smeared over Remus' face and more thoroughly over the young man's body. He sucked on Harry's neck until the chocolate was gone and Harry's neck was shining with saliva.

Remus pulled away from the warm neck and looked up to Harry's face. They only looked at each other for a moment then their lips were connected again. Remus ran his hands excruciatingly slowly over Harry's sticky chest and down to his thighs. He grabbed the boys legs and made sure they were wrapped tightly around his waist as he stood. He laid Harry down on the bare table. Harry's ice cream bowl was next to his side. Remus kissed down Harry's jaw and down his neck to the boy's stomach. He dipped his tongue into Harry's navel then down to the hem of his pants. He kissed all along the edge before trailing back up. Harry was a moaning writhing mess under Remus. The man knew all the spots that drove Harry crazy, and was currently inflicting every one of them upon his husband.

"Remu-ssss," it came out as a low hiss, it made Remus' erection twitch with pleasure. When he had first heard a slip of Harry's parseltongue during one of these activities he had been extremely surprised by how sexy he thought it was. Ever since whenever Harry did it, it just turned him on more.

"Yes my love? What do you want me to do to you?" Remus whispered huskily into Harry's ear sending warm shivers down his spine.

"Remus- I need… ahh-" Remus ground his hips sharply down into Harry as the boy tried to form a coherent phrase.

"I'm sorry Harry, what was that you wanted?" Harry couldn't believe Remus was teasing him like this. It was thrilling and frustrating all at the same time.

"Remus please…" to show what he wanted Harry bucked his still clothed bulge up into Remus' own erection. Remus nodded in agreement and quickly stripped them both of all clothing.

When they were both fully naked Remus straddled Harry's hips and picked up the now melted bowl of ice cream. He scooped up a spoonful of the soupy liquid and gave it a questioning look… then a wide devious grin fell over his face. He placed the bowl back down on the table but kept his hold of the spoon. He hovered it over Harry's stomach,

"Remus? What are you-" Remus tilted the spoon, the cool ice cream dripped down onto Harry's stomach making Harry suck in his stomach to try and get away from the cool liquid that he swore was sizzling on his burning skin. "REMUS! WHAT THE HEL-" Remus tongue flicked out and licked up the ice cream leaving a trail of warmth up Harry's stomach where the chill had just been.

Harry was writhing and gasping under Remus' torturous touches. Suddenly there was heavenly warmth near Harry's throbbing erection. But Remus wasn't going to let him get off that easily. He moved around it with hot open mouthed kisses then trailing them down to the young man's inner thighs.

Harry's fingers tugged hard in Remus' hair, Remus knew it was Harry's way of telling him he no longer found this amusing.

Remus grabbed for the chocolate syrup again and coated Harry's member with it. Harry let out a hiss of pain and pleasure that turned to a moan as Remus mouth slipped down over him. Remus sucked and licked up and down the shaft, He had to hold down Harry's hips so the man didn't gag him accidently.

Remus continued until he heard the tell tale moan like hiss that meant Harry was going to reach his peak any moment. Remus pulled off with a pitiful moan from his husband. He kissed Harry soundly on the lips, it seemed they both enjoyed the taste of their lover mixed with chocolate quite a lot. Finally Remus pulled away with a faint pop. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers.

He kissed Harry again as he slowly slipped one of the sticky fingers into Harry's tight heat. He moved and curled it inside Harry for a few moments before slipping in a second. He scissored and moved them inside Harry until he felt confident enough to slip in the third finger. He moved them slowly in and out of Harry, purposefully trying to avoid a certain spot inside his lover.

Harry pulled back from Remus with a frustrated expression. "If you don't fuck me now I will make you sleep on the couch!" Remus couldn't allow that, especially after an act such as this. He smiled and nodded down at his husband as he lined up his hips.

He pushed into Harry with one long thrust, Harry let out a large gasp, his back arched clear off the table till only the top of his head and his hips were keeping him on. Remus knew he had hit his mark dead on. The spot he had been carefully avoiding while preparing his husband had just been hit.

Harry saw stars; he wanted to pass out from the wave of pleasure that washed over his body. His senses were overwhelmed, he smelled chocolate and Remus, he could feel Remus soft hair in-between his fingers and the sticky sweet feeling spreading all over him. His tongue tasted faintly of chocolate and Remus own distinct flavor as he bit his lip to fold back the loud screams that wanted to burst from his chest.

He felt all that within the couple second it took for Remus to pull back out enough to push back in. It was safe to say Harry felt like a puddle of chocolaty happiness. Remus was feeling much the same way.

Remus still was amazed every time Harry and he made love. It was always so intense and sexy.

Harry let out a screaming moan of Remus' name and suddenly he felt the tightening in his abdomen that meant it would soon be over for them both. True to his prediction it only took a few more powerful thrusts before Harry and Remus were screaming each other's name in climax. Harry's cum splattered across his stomach and mixed with left over chocolate from Remus' initial attach. He couldn't be bother with that now. Remus pulled out slowly and laid down half over Harry so they could both fit on the table still.

"I didn't freak you out with all that did I?" Remus for the first time during the whole encounter sounded very unsure of himself.

"Remus, I defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever to be seen, I think if I had wanted to stop you I would have made it perfectly clear."

"I just wanted to be sure." The werewolf nuzzled Harry's warm neck with his nose as he inhaled Harry's sweet sent.

"I thought it was one of sexiest things we've ever done actually… not for every time, but defiantly a nice little experiment."

"I agree, you are deliciously sexy in general… but covered in chocolate… you are indescribable." They both smirked at that.

"Next time we'll have to see what you look like covered in chocolate." Remus gave a deep rumbling laugh that shook them both. It was infectious and soon they were both cracking. Finally when it died down Remus reached for his pants that had been tossed onto the nearest chair and grabbed his wand.

He waved it over both of them and made sure Harry was spotless before transfiguring the table into a bed with Harry curled tightly into his arms.

"I told you I could find something sweeter to put the syrup on." Harry smiled and halfheartedly hit Remus on the arm."

"Stop being such a kiss up Remy, I already adore and love you!"

"I love and adore you too Harry, always and forever."

Just as they were about to drift off Remus heard Harry speak… "we are going to need more chocolate syrup." With a giggle washing over them they both feel asleep dreaming of sinfully sweet chocolate.


End file.
